rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazonia World
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} "Hurtle through this lush land of tangled terrors!" - In-game description of Amazonia World Amazonia World is a premium world in the Worlds and mobile version of Rail Rush. Premise Deep in the Amazon rainforest, savage monster reptiles roam, the majority of them being giant, ravenous man-eating snakes whose long bodies can pose as obstacles. Crocodiles and mini-volcanoes also await. How to Unlock This World This is a premium world in the Worlds and mobile version, and is not available at the start. In the Worlds version, this world can be unlocked if the player collects and pays twenty trial passes, which can only be obtained through many rock eggs. In the mobile version, this world can only be unlocked through an in-app purchase of $1.99, but players can visit this world (without being able to unlock or use Slasher Fury) at the cost of three trial passes per visit. Sections There are three sections in this world, and each section has its unique hazard(s): *'Mossy Cave:' Any run in the Amazonia World begins in a mossy cave with highly overgrown vegetation. It is also home to deadly erupting mini-volcanoes. *'Swamp:' Sometimes, the course leads outside into a swamp, where snakes and crocodiles block the way. Swamps can only be found from exiting a cave. *'Grassy fields:' Sometimes, instead of entering a swamp from a cave, you may head into a grassy field where man-eating snakes rise out in the open, waiting for prey to devour! This can only be encountered from exiting a cave. Hazards A full walkthrough video for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations, if possible, to see all hazards and sections. Be aware of the following hazards while playing in this world: *'Upper Hazard - Snake Branch:' In the swamps, on either the left or right track, there may be branches that a giant snake slithers across, but will have part of its body sagging dangerously low. The player must crouch to avoid getting clotheslined. *'Lower Hazard - Snake Coil:' In the swamps, a giant snake may wrap its body around the left or right track, forcing you to jump over it. *'Side Hazard - Crocodile Attack:' In the swamps, a crocodile may lurk beside the central track, waiting for the cart to approach, before lunging for a bite. Time your lean carefully to avoid the crocodile's attack. *'Lane Hazard - Mini-Volcanoes: ' In the mossy caves, there may be portions of the course where three railroad tracks are available, but they will pass over a row of three mini-volcanoes. One or two of these volcanoes may erupt, giving off deadly steam that blocks (a) track(s) as the player approaches. This obstacle is best overcome by staying on the central track so that you only have to perform one hop if the central track is cut off. Staying on the side tracks can be dangerous because if your track and the central track get blocked by columns of steam, you may not have enough time to make two hops to the other side, resulting in a fatal scalding. Sometimes, there may be a glitch in the collision detection that allows you to pass through the steam unharmed, but it is best not to count on it. *'Special Hazard - Snake Ambush: ' Sometimes, instead of entering a swamp from exiting a cave, you may head into a grassy field, where the music changes into a fast and terrifying tune! This means that there is a giant snake ambush! Quickly hit the corresponding keys (Worlds version) or tap the indicated flashing red rings on the screen (mobile version) to fend off the snakes as they show up fast and furious, at most two at a time. In the Worlds version, if you hit a wrong key, a snake will instantly make lunch out of you unless you have a Second Chance, so be very careful! Slasher Fury can stand a better chance against the giant snakes, using his flaming machetes. Category:Worlds Note In the swamps, some parts of the course have all three tracks available, but there are no obstacles. Perhaps the developers thought about putting lane hazards there in the swamps but chose not to and forgot to remove this corresponding track pattern, although this feels more like a "safe zone" due to the presence of many nuggets on such particular part of the track. Players that use magnets will benefit a lot when they see this part of the track, as they can instantly grab all the nuggets (and/or other pick-ups) there, while those who do not will have to repeatedly switch tracks and lean to pick up the nuggets. However, only one or two tracks will lead on forward, so care must be taken not to fall off from the track(s) that is/are (a) dead end(s). Category:Worlds